Midnight Visit
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Vivian Johnson hears a knock on her door at midnight. When she opens the door, she'll find that one person needs her help and all she has to do is be a friend.


Midnight Visit

Rain poured harder and harder on the roofs of New York City. Vivian Johnson tossed and turned, but she could still not sleep. It wasn't unusual. Most nights, Vivian was awake until sleep started to take over and that usually wasn't until one in the morning.

Vivian sighed as she looked at her alarm clock. It was already twelve. She looked at her sleeping husband. Vivian decided to get up and check on Reggie. As she made her way to Reggie's room, she heard a knock on her apartment door.

It was odd to have midnight visitors. Vivian cautiously made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a familiar face. Vivian sighed knowing that he would not be here unless he was in trouble. Vivian let him in. "I'm sorry to wake you Vivian." Danny Taylor said immediately.

Vivian smiled. "I wasn't sleeping anyway after that last case." Vivian said escorting him to the kitchen.

Danny looked at her grimly as he sat down. "Actually, that's why I'm here." Danny said quietly.

Vivian nodded. "I figured." Vivian said gently sitting down beside Danny.

"I wouldn't have come, but my sponsor…my sponsor wasn't home and…and I really needed to talk to someone that would understand." Danny said as he began to let a few tears out.

Vivian nodded. "Alright, I'm listening Danny." Vivian said with a smile.

"You know, we stay up late, we track down every lead. We're literally racing against the clock. We file hundreds of papers and even do some things unethically just to save someone. Yet, it's not enough. It's not enough for Ashley Withers." Danny said referring to the case they had just worked.

Ashley Withers was ten years old and by the time the Missing Persons Unit found her, she had been killed. The irony of it is that Ashley was killed two hours before the FBI knocked down the door. Two hours. It's not enough. "Danny, we tried our hardest." Vivian said gently. "We can't save everyone."

Danny shrugged. "Why should we even try?" Danny asked. "I mean, we tried, but that little girl's family still doesn't have their happy little girl."

"We should try because for every little girl that dies, we save a dozen more. We help bring those little girl's back to their families." Vivian said. "We should never stop trying."

"I know…but it gets so hard. Each day it gets harder and harder to come to work knowing that we might save someone or we might not." Danny said quietly.

Vivian sighed. "It's part of the job." Vivian said.

"I came here tonight because…because I was…I wasn't just thinking of drinking. When I first came home, I wanted a beer so badly. After that, I found myself on the balcony." Danny said without looking into Vivian's eyes.

Vivian at first was a little taken back. "You were thinking of killing yourself?" Vivian asked horrified.

Danny's head snapped up. "What? No." Danny said quickly. "No. I was looking at the harbor on the balcony."

Vivian smiled. "Oh," Vivian said relieved.

Danny smiled back. "You know Viv, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but living isn't one of them. I'm glad to be here each day." Danny said.

Vivian nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Danny. I didn't think you'd jump off a balcony, but the way you worded it…" Vivian said fading off. "Anyway, you were looking into the harbor."

For once, Danny was glad someone changed the subject. "Yeah, I was looking down at the harbor and I could see a boat. The boat looked something like the boat my family came on to America." Danny said quietly. "And I was just thinking about my family. Rafael…Rafi made a lot of mistakes and…and he's paying for them. My parents are dead. I wonder, what would have happened if I stayed in Cuba. Would I have been killed? Or would I have become a drug dealer? If I didn't straighten up in America, would I have…would I have become my brother?"

Vivian sighed. "Danny, please don't think about the way things may have turned out. I'm glad everything turned out alright." Vivian said. "I'm glad I can see you each day at your desk. I'm glad things turned out like they were supposed to."

"Viv, I'm only a step away from becoming…from becoming one of those people we put away." Danny said with tears in his eyes.

Vivian shook her head fiercely. "No! No you are not like that Danny! You're a very kind and sensitive person. I wish I could be half the person you are." Vivian said.

Danny gave her a small smile. "That's not true Viv," Danny said quietly.

Vivian nodded. "It is true! You're an amazing person." Vivian said. "Did you know that Jack had to fight to get you on his team?"

Danny looked at her oddly. "He did?" Danny asked.

Vivian smiled. "Two other Supervisory Special Agents had their eyes on you. Jack went all out. He fought for you tooth and nail." Vivian said. "He did that because they all saw how a person like you comes around once every million years."

"And you wouldn't be saying this to keep me from drinking?" Danny asked.

"Go home and come back another day. I swear, I will give you the same answer." Vivian said firmly.

Danny smiled. "Thanks Viv," Danny said. "Not many people would answer their door at midnight just to hear another person's problems."

"You're a friend Danny." Vivian said gently. "I would answer my door, phone or anything at anytime for a friend."

"I'll be going home now." Danny said starting towards the door.

Vivian gently grabbed his arm. "You're not walking around New York City at twelve twenty in the morning." Vivian said gently. "You can stay here for the night."

Danny shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you Viv…" Danny began.

"Would you feel better if I called a cab?" Vivian asked with a smile.

Danny sighed. "Alright," Danny agreed.

Vivian smiled widely as she began to dial a cab company. Friends are always willing to be there regardless of what time. Friends are always willing to listen when all others turn away. Friends are always willing to give you the shirt off of their backs for you. Friends are always willing to catch you when you fall. Friends are always there for each other.

"_The only way to have a friend is to be one." _

_-Emerson _

**The End**

Disclaimer- I do not own Without a Trace.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this story as well as its moral. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
